Arita Iriye
Arita Iriye (イレーエ 有田, Irēe Arita) is a female mage of the Crescent Moon guild and uses an advanced form of Pict Magic. Appearance Arita is an average sized girl who is on the edge of being a teenager, she has light skin that typically has a cold feeling when touched, with light blue eyes. Her eyes have a round shape with her pupil also round but oddly isn't as dark as your average person. Her light red hair hangs loosely just barely shorter than reaching her shoulders and a blue hat rests upon her head with three feathers attached to it. One of the feathers is white while the other two are a light blue and are held in place by a yellow attachment to her hat. The bottom of her hat has a yellow stripe going all the way around it. When inside of a building or place that creates shade her hair will appear to be a slightly darker shade than it originally is. Arita can typically be found wearing a yellow scarf, with a long piece reaching down from her back past her waist. The scarf is held together and in place by a broach, the brooch has a sapphire gemstone attached with a yellow outer rim holding it. The brooch is always seen on the right side of her body. No matter what else she is wearing she is always seen with it, even while swimming. Arita prefers to wear a jacket of some kind due to the fact that even a small breeze is able to cause her to freeze. Her favorite clothes consist of a long-sleeved, light blue undershirt that has feathers on it, a darker blue jacket held together by yellow buttons, and red checkered skirt with white frills on the bottom. On top of the jacket, she has a white cape that has two sets of different sized stripes along the bottom and some going vertically. Along the verticle blue stripes a red bow is seen and a small yellow strap along the right side of her body. She also wears knee high brown socks with a tint of purple and light brown boots with them attached a small white feather at the top. She carries a small light brown bag that contains a few things. Personality *Withdrawn *Loves Art *Hates the Cold * History Early Childhood Arc 1 Equipment/Magic/Abilities Equipment #Bag - Arita carries a bag around everywhere that hold a few different things that she finds essential for both daily life and missions. The contents of the bag; *A Feather: One of Arita's most prized possessions as she obtained it with great difficulty, this object is able to write without the use of ink and in any color. She is able to save up to three colors inside of it at a time each represented a bit on the feather. The closer to the tip the color is the most often she uses it. *Filled Notebooks: These are your typical notebooks but are completely filled out with an assortment of drawings that are useful for fighting such as golems, people, etc. *Empty Notebooks: These she fills up over time and are generally empty. She carries about three of these at a time. Magic Pict/Make Magic (Change to better name) () is a type of Holder magic that can be mixed with make magic. When used only as a holder magic it can create drawings come to life in 3d although they were drawn in 2d. She believes it takes the mental image of when it was drawn at the time. Arita uses a unique feather to draw on paper while most use a paint brush or air. When mixed with Make Magic it is capable of increasing the stability of an image such as using a rock to create a golem giving it the properties that a rock would have, this can cause weaknesses that originally wouldn't show if only used as a holder magic. * Abilities Relationships Gallery Arita 03.png|Chibi Arita Arita 02.png|Arita from the back Arita 01.jpg|Close up of Arita Trivia Category:Female Category:Crescent Moon Category:Crescent Moon Adventures Category:Characters